Dangerous Intelligence
by CyberDreamer
Summary: A new student discovers Cybersix's secret identity and decides to use it against her! Will she be able to escape this blackmail?
1. Late Night Watcher

latenightwatcher

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter One: Late Night Watcher  
  
**

I thought up this plot at about 11:00 at night, and I know it's been done in different ways before, but I thought it would be a good story and since it's SUMMER, I needed any ideas I could get! Enjoy Dangerous Intelligence, everyone!  
  
From her perch on the fire escape, Cybersix could see her target: Patrolling the top of the warehouse with clumsy and gangly strides. Timing was everything at this point. If she'd made the least bit of noise while he was facing towards her, that would be that. He'd call for reeinforcements and the night would be wasted. _Blame the high heels,_ she told herself as she leaped for the roof across the alley.  
Her arrival was noted with a light thud, but the Fixed Idea strolling around the roof took no notice of it. Poor, dull creature that he was, he didn't hear Cybersix until she was nearly on top of him. By then, there was no time to react-only a Cyber could possibly be fast enough to block her attack. Several jabs to his neck and a well-aimed kick sent the Fixed Idea flying backwards over the edge of the roof.  
Cybersix jumped after him, landing on her feet. The mutant, however, was not so lucky, and, even as she arrived, was beginning to evaporate. He left behind the familiar smell of burning carbon, empty clothes, and, beneath the shirt, a vial of green sustenance. A faint smile of relief crossed her face as she picked up the small glass tube and drained its contents. Thankfully, her need for it had been easily quenched-it seemed as though there were more and more Fixed Ideas around Meridiana. Of course, that made nighttime visits to Brandon, Julian, and Lucas more precarious, but Cybersix wasn't one to consider the risks of a two minute trip.  
Looking up to judge where the best place to land would be, a light in a window caught her eye. She was puzzled at this; lighted windows held no interest for her. However, after a moment, she was shocked to realize there was a person watching her! Worse yet, he made no move to shut the window; he WANTED her to notice him.  
She cursed softly. How much had he seen? And did it matter? Nearly the entire city was well aware that some mysterious lady was in the area, and was probably responsible for half the explosions and strange goings-on that took place. Hell, maybe even 80 percent of them. Still, something in this watcher's face made her... apprehensive, and that should have warned her.  
But, being Cybersix (and being as cocky as any of the Cyber Series), she shook off the feeling of the piercing, interested eyes and leaped for the rooftops, heading back to her...well, Adrian Seidelman's apartment.  
  
On Friday morning, received word that he was to have a new student in his English class. New students usually meant trouble-especially if Lori's gang got to them first.  
But it couldn't be helped, and 5th period (English) started as usual. The new student, James Williams, was cute, in a preschoolish, teenybopper sort of way, and seemed to be very attentive: something Adrian wasn't used to.  
In fact, the only interruption was when Lori passed James a note. James made a face at her and proceeded to fold the note into a paper airplane. There would most assuredly have been a fight, had Adrian not recognized the nature of the note. After all, he'd received one on his first day of teaching.  
James was taunting Lori with the note when Adrian stepped in and deftly snatched the paper from James' hands. Perhaps you two could explain why you feel this.....letter is more important than your grade for the quarter?  
Lori crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. It was just innocent fun. Lighten up, Mr. Seidelman.  
Adrian did no such thing, and turned to James. Innocent fun?  
Well...I don't like getting those kinds of notes...so I guess I was making fun of her, yeah.  
Oh? Is that the only reason you were making fun?  
Well sir, no, it's not. With prompting, James went on: I also made fun because there's no way I'd go out with something like _that_. A smirk sat on his face as Adrian raised an eyebrow at him.   
In the future, James, ignore her. And as for you, Lori, I'd advise you to stop pestering him.  
Lori rolled her eyes, and Adrian proceeded up to the head of the room. He had barely turned around to face the class again when James' hand shot into the air. Yes, Mr. Williams? he asked impatiently.  
I was just wondering, sir, what you thought about the number six.  
_Does he KNOW?_ A chill ran down Adrian's back, but he showed no sign that the boy's question had moved him in any way.This is English class, James, not Geometry. Now, if you'll open your books to page 256...I mean, 254...  
  
James noted, with some satisfaction, that his teacher's hands shook ever so slightly as he picked up the teacher's guide. _I've got you now..._


	2. Revealed Secret

Revealed Secret

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter Two: Revealed Secret  
  
**

Weeee, isn't this fun? I tried to think how this would work out, and I THINK this is logical.... Be kind! Be kind! I have a strange way of going through bursts of description, then almost nothing but conversation. Anyone else have that problem? Sorry if you don't like it, but I find it difficult to write in any other style.  
  
Adrian had decided to forego the usual coffee break with Lucas after school-students sometimes dropped by, and he really didn't want to run into James Williams. The morning's incident had not been forgotten, and he was still being cautious. If anyone found out that, underneath his literature teacher exterior, he was really Cybersix, beautiful and mysterious escaped prisoner of Von Reichter, that would be the end of his - well, HER stay in Meridiana.  
So, he headed directly back to his apartment, avoiding the routes most students took, sticking to backstreets and alleys-something he'd become familiar with while trying to escape Fixed Ideas. Adrian did not expect, in the slightest, to run into James. The air seemed colder.  
Mr. Seidelman? Good. I had a question or two to ask you.  
Did you really? I thought today's lesson was clear enough...  
Well, no, that's really not the point, sir... James motioned for Adrian to come closer. Looking back on it, Cybersix wondered why she had done so. The point is, he hissed, _I know what you are._  
What I am? Adrian forced a laugh. James, surely that's plain to anyone?   
The way you go about, it's a wonder that it hasn't been noticed yet, Cybersix!  
Cybersix dropped her facade. All right, she asked through Adrian, Supposing I am this Cybersix. How would you, hypothetically, have found out?  
It's simple, sir-I mean, ma'am. I was watching you last night, and you'd be surprised at how amazingly similar your body tones are. For instance, as my teacher, you're almost exactly proportionate to Cybersix. Did you do that yourself?  
Cybersix remained silent.  
Also, take a look at your nails. No self respecting guy keeps his nails THAT well cared for. Look at mine, for crying out loud.  
I'd rather not, James.  
Ha. I'm right, and you know it.  
So what will you do about it?  
Don't worry. James smiled dangerously. I'll not tell anyone...provided you do some things for me.  
_Blackmail._ The word fluttered through Cybersix's mind, leaving her chilled. What sort of....things?  
You'll find out. I'll let you know when I think of something that could benefit us. James saluted. See you Monday, Mr. Seidelman! His tone was filled with mocking as he darted out of the alley.  
Cybersix slumped against the wall. _This is really, really not good.  
  
_Data 7 paced the length of his sister's window frame.  
Yes, I know, I'm not happy about it either, Brandon, but he said to come alone. Cybersix held a note in her hand, which she'd found stuck in the mail slot shortly after her dinner. Do you want to read it or something?  
Data 7 looked at her and shook his head, leaping onto the bed. _Sooo, what do we do?_ he seemed to be asking.  
Cybersix shrugged. You wait here. I've got to go meet this kid. She turned to her dresser and lifted her hat. Go find Julian if you have to. He'll keep a secret. But under no circumstances are you to go to Lucas, understand?  
_I'm smarter than that._ Data 7 growled an affirmative; yes, he understood quite clearly.  
Cybersix stepped out onto her balcony.  
_Be careful, sister,_ thought Brandon as she leaped out of sight.  
  
Lucas hadn't expected to be out so late. It was nearly 9:00, and he still hadn't gone home after school. Not that you could really call his grungy apartment _home_, exactly, but it was there, at least.  
A dark shadow flew across the pavement. Lucas looked up, just in time to catch a glimpse of the red underside of Cybersix's cape. Well, what's she doing out tonight? he found himself wondering aloud. Odd, too, she'd been heading for the abandoned warehouse section of town.  
No matter. A late dinner sounded very good right about now, and Lucas was in no mood to complain about food, even if it was just a microwave dinner.


	3. The First Action

The First Action

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter Three: The First Action  
  
**

Weeeeee! I plotted this whole story out in another document! I feel so WONDERFUL! And all you people reading this, I ASSUME you know that Cybersix IS Adrian. It just made me too uncomfortable trying to show when she's in masquerade and when she's herself. So I called Adrian NOBODY better yell at me for that. There, I'm done ranting. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Cybersix landed on the wooden boardwalk. All right, James, I'm here, she called warily, the piles of boxes casting long shadows which, even though they gave her protection, sent chills through her.  
said his voice, and he stepped out from a shadow. James was looking around him, foot tapping impatiently-or was he nervous? His eyes were almost like those of a lunatic, and Cybersix nearly recoiled at the sight of him.  
I need you to go to the Old Gun Shop' and get me as many weapons and ammunition as you can carry. Not to sound like a kid in a candy store, but I supposed it won't matter to you if I tell the world about your secret....  
Now she did recoil. _How can I even TOUCH_ _a gun?_ she thought in horror. _To think what they can do...how am I going to handle this?_ What would you do with them?  
That's my business.  
_If he hurts anyone....I'll never forgive myself. Never._ And how, just HOW, would you tell the world my...secret?  
James looked around him again. I have...ways....and contacts...friends in the right places...you know...Look, just get the stuff. I need it here tomorrow night. And I'm warning you-one false step in any direction...  
I know- But James had already ran off into the shadows.  
Cybersix shuddered in disgust. The thought of a life in blackmail was haunting her. For how long could she stand it? How long until she was caught? There were no answers to be found in the empty docks, and Cybersix turned, heading in the direction of the gun shop.  
  
Adrian woke the next morning in a cold sweat, looking at the closet door in horror. He dressed in a hurry, purposely ignoring the paper outside his apartment door. The high school was only a few blocks away; Adrian figured if he hurried, he wouldn't have to listen to much gossip about the robbery.  
He was wrong. Not only were people up and about this early, the entire high school was buzzing with the news. The teachers showed concern for the kids, wondering if maybe someone was planning a shooting. Adrian kept his mouth shut about the issue and retreated into his classroom, anxious to get away from the crowd.  
But of course, 5th period brought James Williams, and that brought trouble. James looked extremely pleased with himself, and proceeded to keep his spirits high. Today, in fact, Lori decided the new kid was worth another try, James appeared to be flirting back with her-out loud, and in the middle of a lesson.  
So, how's that new movie?  
Oh, it's all right. Want to go see it with me sometime?  
Well, maybe. I'd have to see what else I'm doing.  
Adrian would normally have no intentions of letting it go on, but the thought of James leaping up on his desk and declaring to the classroom what their teacher WAS kept him from saying anything. Instead, he made up his mind to ignore the two and proceed with the lesson as best as he could. There was no possible way he could risk losing his only protection from Von Reichter. If the Fixed Ideas knew who Cybersix was by day, there would be nowhere to hide. And most certainly, Adrian-and Cybersix-were not willing to run.  
So, in a depressed and agitated mood, Adrian reluctantly joined Lucas for lunch at the café. To his disappointment, Lucas held a copy of the Meridiana Times. The robbery had made the front page, along with a picture of the crime scene- an entire rack of firearms and ammunition missing. _Just the way I left it,_ thought Adrian.  
Look at this. It's amazing to think that a store with this sort of merchandise would have such....worthless security.  
Most people don't put alarms on the roof, Lucas. Adrian shifted in his chair. Maybe the person had a good reason for doing it.  
Oh, well then WHAT, I'd like to know! Holding up a bank? Shooting up a school? Adrian, come on, whoever did this has to be insane!  
Adrian felt himself losing his appetite for the club sandwich sitting in front of him. That's overdoing it just a little.  
Criminals are insane, Adrian. That's why they do what they do. Can you imagine just lifting a gun, pointing, and then another second later watching someone bleed to death in front of you?  
It's a different situation every time. Adrian took a sip of his water.  
Well, if it was a fist fight, then it might be fair, but if someone's unarmed and they get hurt...That's not right, Adrian.  
No one said it was RIGHT, Lucas. What about the shades of gray? What if someone had no choice but to rob the store? What if there was blackmail involved?  
What if there WASN'T? This just disgusts me, Adrian. Are you actually sticking up for this thief?  
Adrian sighed and leaned back. No, Lucas. I just think you'd make a very biased police officer.  
And you're perfect, I suppose.  
Adrian grew increasingly more uncomfortable while Lucas continued to stress his point.  
-can't believe anyone would do it, for any reason. You'd think the person would have higher morals.  
Adrian shook his head and suddenly stood up. _You have no idea, Lucas._ He shoved in his chair, leaving the half-eaten sandwich behind, the glass door slamming roughly behind him.


	4. Both Sides Now

Both Sides Now

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter Four: Both Sides Now  
  
**

The title is a Joni Mitchell song. But it has nothing to do with the story. Go figure. The point is...oh, you'll see when you finish reading this chapter. I'm still not quite sure what the heck you call those normal looking creations of Von Reichter, but I've heard them called Types, so....you know, don't nitpick on me for that. Just tell me if I'm wrong and I'll change it.  
  
Cybersix opened her closet, dreading the meeting with James. She took as long as she could to dress, going over the angle of her hat too many times to count. Eventually, she made herself realize that she would have to face him sooner or later, and she might as well make it sooner-because later might be too late.  
She'd tossed the stolen weaponry into a duffel bag, too terrified to touch it. After all, as Lucas had said, fistfights WERE fair for the most part, and that happened to be the reason Cybersix had never used a gun. Easily holding the duffel in her left hand, she opened the balcony doors and leaped out into the night.  
James was waiting for her, leaning against a pile of crates. Nice to see you decided to show up, he commented dryly.  
Cybersix made no reply and threw the bag at his feet, relieved to be rid of the weight (literally and figuratively), but still concerned for his motives.  
James unzipped the duffel and dug through the stolen merchandise, his smile growing wider with every gun he took out. This is amazing....you could be a great thief, you know that? Full time, I mean...GEEZ, look at this one! Street sweeper... teargas launcher... Do you know what this one DOES?  
snapped Cybersix, and I don't really care to know, thank you.  
He looked up, slightly confused. Oh, you don't like guns, do you?  
  
James laughed, half to himself, and closed the duffel. Well, don't worry about these. He lifted the bag and swung it onto his left shoulder, the strap catching on his sleeve and yanking it up.  
Cybersix looked at James' arm, then at his face. Her expression was one of complete shock and bewilderment.   
He quickly pulled the sleeve down, looking embarrassed and afraid.  
Cybersix shook her head. You're a Type.  
  
Why haven't you reported me to José? Are you just pulling me around for the FUN of it?  
James rubbed the back of his neck. The answer to your first question..I haven't because I'm not in the ranks of that brat. I'm supposed to report only to Von Reichter. As to your second question...yes, I am.  
Cybersix crossed her arms. Then why haven't you reported me to _him?_ She spat out the word with hatred.  
Well...I was supposed to find out your day identity for him, but...he'd just want to kill-or reformat-you. So I thought I'd let him think I hadn't found you yet, and just have a little fun. I wasn't going to do anything much more drastic, and you won't have to touch a gun again.  
Well, thank you so much.  
So...what are you going to do now? If you go tell Von Reichter, there's nothing in it for you. Even if I am punished, he'll still be able to get your identity from me. And if he can, he'll capture you while you're there. And there's still the matter of my telling the world about you.  
Cybersix sighed in exasperation, knowing full well that she was trapped, either way she turned. James was right, and there was nothing-NOTHING she could do about it. The only possible way for her to escape blackmail and/or capture would be if James was dead.  
He smirked, almost reading her mind. He KNEW she was trapped. And he was enjoying watching her inner struggle.  
_Kill him? To keep myself safe. But KILL him? The only way...No. No, that would be just like Fath - Von Reichter. I won't kill him. I can't._  
Cybersix lowered her eyes. All right, James. I can't go to him, and I can't hurt you. What's next?  
James drew several pieces of paper from his pocket. Blueprints to the Meridiana General Bank. That's your next stop. They're getting an upgrade to security sometime soon, so you'll have to go and come back tonight. I'll wait here. But don't even think about leaving this till tomorrow. I need the money tonight.  
Cybersix took the papers from his hands. You realize that I could be caught quite easily.  
Well, that's a risk I have to take. The codes for the vaults are on those papers. You'd better not screw up the codes, or a silent alarm goes off.  
Cybersix leaped on top of the first warehouse. I'll be back as soon as I can, assuming I'm not spotted.  
I'll wait. And make SURE you're not spotted. James' eyes flashed dangerously as he ducked back into the shadows.  
Cybersix shook her head. _This is not good._


	5. Sighted and Unseen

Sighted and Unseen

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter Five: Sighted and Unseen  
  
**

Well, the titles isn't THAT good, but I liked it well enough. I wanted to use SOMETHING about being seen. So. Enjoy Chapter Five, where things get REALLY interesting. ^_^  
  
Lucas, eating his microwave dinner of rice and chicken, was still confused about Adrian's unexplained exit from the diner. Not only had Lucas had to pay the bill, but Adrian didn't show up for afternoon classes, and the school was forced to send the vice-principal to watch the kids.  
A faint _clink _sounded from outside. Still chewing a mouthful of chicken, Lucas sipped his water and headed to the window, looking down at the street. To his surprise, a skylight in the roof of the bank was broken. Groping blindly, unable to look away from the scene, he grabbed his phone and dialed the police. Operator? Someone is robbing the bank. Which one? Uhm...Meridiana General. Yes ma'am, five minutes. Lucas hung up the phone and dashed from his apartment to the stairs, heading down to wait for the police.  
  
Cybersix had not enjoyed this robbery (then again, had she enjoyed the other?). The neighborhood was far too familiar, and her fingers had been shaking as she opened the vaults James had dictated. She'd had to make use of several plastic bags that had been on the floor, and she quickly filled them with the amount of money James had requested.  
Now that she'd gotten in, it would be easy to open the doors on the street level and dart out. She would have leaped back through the skylight, but the frame could barely accomodate her thin figure. Cybersix highly doubted that it would hold the bags of money she was now carrying.  
Bags in her right hand, she shoved open the doors to the street and prepared to leap into the sky as fast as she could. There were no cars on the street, a good thing, but a very eerie feeling nonetheless. However, something stopped her. A movement in the corner of her eye...Cybersix wheeled around, cape twisting behind her.  
She found herself looking directly at Lucas. _Oh my God._  
  
Lucas could plainly hear the sirens wailing in the distance, but he paid them no mind. THIS was the thief? It couldn't be! Just couldn't! Lucas refused to believe it...She wouldn't...not even under the most dire of circumstances. How could she?  
  
She said nothing, she simply looked at him. What Lucas saw in her face, however, stopped him from asking further. Cybersix was frightened, and she was pleading silently for him to help her escape.  
Lucas couldn't refuse her. He didn't regret pointing her down the abandoned alley behind her, but he was crushed. Now that he knew...what was he supposed to tell the police?  
he told himself. They don't know who called. He watched to make sure Cybersix had gotten away, then ducked back into his apartment building.  
  
Cybersix ran at her full speed, desperate to get away from Lucas and from that stupid, stupid bank. No more of this, no more. _I have to stop James. I have to._ She turned in the direction of the docks and leaped into the air with all her strength, blinded by her own shame.  
  
James, meanwhile, hung by his fingertips from the docks, hiding beneath the boardwalk, chest high in water. Not long ago, a troop of Fixed Ideas had come bumbling down the planks, yelling at each other and arguing. James had heard them in time to leap beneath the boardwalk and hide, and they'd passed him without any trouble.  
But there was one minor problem. James could not feel the bottom with his feet and the water was rising with the tides.  
And James could not swim.


	6. Loss And Safety

Loss And Safety

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter Six: Loss And Safety  
  
**

Don't stop reading, there's still one more chapter after this one! And as soon as I'm done here, I already have an idea for a new plot, so expect no rest from me! Ough, insomnia.  
  
Cybersix, distraught and at the end of her wits, leaped down onto the boardwalk, throwing down the bags of money she held. All right, James, where are you? Tell the world if you want, I won't do it again!  
A very faint voice sounded from beneath the planks. Here. I'm down here. Help me! Confused, Cybersix headed to the edge of the docks. James was looking up at her, fear plain on his face. I was trying to hide...I'm slipping!  
Even as he spoke, she could see that James would fall to his death if she didn't help him. _Still...if he dies, there'll be no one to control me...but I can't let it happen._ Cybersix reached down and gripped James' left wrist, but as she moved to catch his other wrist, his fingers lost their hold. Caught off guard, Cybersix tumbled off the edge.  
She grasped the edge of the boardwalk with her elbow, biting her lip against the sharp pain. James was completely underwater, his wrist slipping away from her hand in the rough waters. she called, unwilling to let go. However, a large wave crashed over them, and his wrist was torn away.  
Cybersix surfaced from the wave, coughing. Gripping the boardwalk, she attemped to pull herself to safety, but the waves clung to her, making it impossible. _Oh, no..._ She could swim, certainly, but the water was getting choppier by the second. Not even a Cyber like herself could survive if she was pulled out. _Someone, help...Brother, Julian....Lucas...help me!_  
  
Data 7 whined in annoyance at the urchin on his back.  
Stop it, Data 7! Julian said, pointing. Look, there she is! I can see her hat.  
Data 7 knew something was wrong when the sirens started to go off, so, naturally, he'd gone for help. Following his sister's orders, he did not go to Lucas, but instead to Julian. Communication barriers prevented him from telling the child much more than Cybersix was in trouble, but that was enough for Julian.  
The panther leaped to the boardwalk with a growl, signifying to Julian that he'd better get off. No barriers stood in the way this time; Julian rolled off Data 7's back and ran to the dock where Cybersix clung to the wood for her life. Julian looked frantically for a rope, but there was none in sight. Data 7, can you help her?  
Don't bother. she shook her head. Without opposable thumbs, brother, I doubt you'll be able to do much. I won't lose you a second time.  
Then I'll help! Julian knelt down and took hold of her wrist in both hands.  
No, Julian! If I can't get myself up, don't you try. I won't lose YOU, either. There was a moment's silence, during which Cybersix attempted once more to lift herself from the water, to no avail. All right, Data 7. Go get Lucas.  
A growl. _But, sister, you said-_  
Never mind what I said earlier. Go. Get. Lucas!  
Her brother turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks. He glanced back at his sister, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. _Hey sis, someone followed us._  
  
Lucas ran out of the alley, saw the situation, and immediately got down by the edge. taking Cybersix by a wrist and an arm. Stand back, you two.  
Data 7 voiced his disapproval of the command as Julian tugged him backwards.  
Lucas, meanwhile, slowly but surely eased Cybersix onto the docks. He helped her to her feet, but she was still too shaky to stand on her own-or so he gathered as she leaned against him, making no move to hide her gratitude.  
Lucas...I want to explain...  
You don't have to. It's all right, really.  
No, no it isn't. Cybersix sighed and shook her head. I can't tell you everything, but all you need to know is that...I was being blackmailed. That's why I broke into the bank...  
And the gun store.  
I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Lucas, I hate guns. I wouldn't have done anything if I had had a choice, but... She trailed off, catching her breath.  
Julian hugged her around the waist. I'm glad you're okay. Jeez, I thought for sure we wouldn't get you back!  
Cybersix smiled at him and knelt beside him, wrapping him in a hug. I'm all right, Julian. I'm all right.  
Data 7 proceeded to nuzzle his sister. _Hey, don't I get a hug?_  
She laughed. Okay, brother, you too!


	7. Goodnight And Thank You

Goodnight And Thank You

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter Seven: Goodnight And Thank You  
  
**

Well, here it is, another ending. *le sigh* I want to thank Crash Bandicoot Warped, because if I hadn't gotten stuck on it, I wouldn't have written everything this fast. *lol* Review! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! I realized earlier on that I made a mistake calculating the days this stuff happened on...but if you didn't catch it, I'm not gonna tell you, and if you did catch it, hurrah, but DON'T SAY ANYTHING. I'm not perfect. DON'T NITPICK! WAH! *goes off to bawl*  
  
Cybersix realized there would be no point in keeping everyone up later than it already was. Data 7, can you take Julian back?  
He looked up at her, extremely miffed. _Of course. I got him here, didn't I?_  
All right, all right. Be careful.  
_I AM!_  
Data 7 nudged Julian onto his back and leaped to the roof, taking a last glance at Cybersix. Julian took the opportunity to wave, and then they were gone.  
Cybersix smiled after them before looking at Lucas, standing up quite steadily now. Lucas, I think I owe you my thanks once again.  
Looking slightly sheepish, Lucas smiled. What's a friend for except to save your life repeatedly?  
I think it's been the other way around! If I recall, you were the one who charged head first at a pack of Fixed Ideas.  
And who decided to handle blackmail alone?  
That's different.  
Different, my foot.  
Cybersix laughed. Well, as late as it is, I suppose we'd best say goodnight.  
Goodnight, then, Lucas nodded, resisting the urge to give her a goodnight kiss.  
She nodded. Goodnight, and thank you.  
Lucas waved off the thanks. Don't worry about it. He turned and walked back down the alley, glancing back over his shoulder just in time to see her shadow disappear over the rooftops. A smile on his face, Lucas headed home.  
  
Cybersix closed her balcony doors, removing her hat and gloves, setting them on her bed and sighing in relief. James could no longer hurt her, and her secret was still safe. Still, she felt a pain in her heart. She'd failed to save James, a fellow creation. she reminded herself, he'd have me dead, too. Regardless, forgiving herself wouldn't be easy.  
She caught her eye in the mirror. _I will never be so careless again, _she vowed,_ and I will keep myself and my friends safe.  
That's a promise.  
  
_All right, it's cheesy. What do you want, CONSTANT originality?


End file.
